tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Weave Techniques
Weave Techniques are a type of fundamental ability for certain types of tsukumogami. They are primarily used by the obi tsugumomo Kiriha and Azami with their respective partners. Several of the techniques have been recently adapted by Takano Tagusari and her chain tsugumomo Sasagure. Characters such as Mimane Miyou and Shinkurou Shishizaki's tsugumomo with the power copy other abilities have also used such techniques. General Techniques : The obi forms a roll to hit people with. In the video game world the combo for the technique is "→←RP" with a crouched variant being "↘↙RP". * : Two obi jabs at once. : The obi grabs the target and throws them. : The obi wraps around the target in an attempt to bind or grab them. Spiral Weave : The signature attack of the obi tsugumomo, the weave rolls into a large cone which drills into the target. In the video game world the combo for the ability is "↓↙←↙←RP+LP" and requires the user to build up their super meter in order to use. * : The user creates eight spirals layered on top of one another which then unwind with great force. * : The spiral forms a more round shape with the point in the centre before pushing outward. * :The user launches eight simultaneous smaller spiral weaves at the target. : Takano Tagusari's variant of the spiral weave technique. Shield Weave Shield Weave (たてつづり, Tate tsudzur): The weave forms a square panel which can be used to block attacks. * : A stronger version of the shield weave using two layers. * : The shield weave bends inwards creating an edge. The form can be used to slice through large attacks or cause smaller attacks to rear off to the side. * : A technique developed by Kazuya to combat Kyouka. The weave takes the form the panel of an anechoic chamber neutralizing all sound based attacks in its direction. Muscle Enhancing Weave : The weave forms the pattern of muscles and acts to enhance the users physical capabilities. * : Using the muscle weave on their arms, the user hits their target with their hand sideways. Quickly, the weave then unwinds the hand upwards, sending a great amount of force through their target. * : The weave technique applied to the users legs allowing them greater movement capabilities. ** : The user hits the terrain beneath them using their weaved legs to create a shockwave. * : The user creates blades on their arms. * : Using their arm weave,the user punches their target rapidly. It is also possible to use this technique with the Double Handed Weave. * : A technique used by Kanaka, the user creates a large muscle weave encompassing the entirety of their body except their head. : Takano Tagusari's variant of the technique using her chain tsugumomo. Other Techniques : The user keeps their obi wrapped in a loose bundle, allowing them to quickly change its form quickly without committing to a particular form or giving away their attack. : The user uses their obi to form wheels allowing them to travel faster. The forms may vary such as two wheels in the form suspending the user, a cart or a single wheel the use grabs on to. : A technique developed by Kazuya Kagami to counter Kyouka the flute. The weave forms the shape of a drum which deflects sound based attacks. : The user weave forms the shape of a hammer. The technique allows for the user to easily crush its targets. * : A larger variation of the normal hammer weave. * : The user creates many smaller variations of the hammer weave. : The weave forms a pair of wings allwoing the user to glide and fly around. : Kiriha's ultimate defence, a multilayered weave around oneself forming a protective barrier. : The weave forms the shape of a large crossbow allowing the user to launch objects. : A weave technique developed by Kazuya. The weave forms the shape of a person which can be used to distract the target or act as a decoy. The user is also able to launch various attacks from the doll. : The weave forms to flat, large hands. It can be used to offensively to attack or defensively shield oneself. This form allows for easy transition into the Watershed form. * : The weave forms a large fist which can be used to punch. * : The use grabs the target with the weaved hands and throws them with great force. * : Using their weaved arms, the user punches their target rapidly. It is also possible to use this technique with the Muscle Enhancing Weave. : Similar to the spiral weave, the weave rolls up forming a cone shape. This weave is much thinner and is does not unwind like the spiral weave but is meant to simply pierce the target. * : The user creates three spear weaves to launch at the target. : The weaves forms the shape of a gunbai which can be used to hit the target or create burst of wind. Category:Techniques